I'll Never Leave You
by ASH.l.e.i.11
Summary: Continuation of 'The First Time' after Blaine walks off. Kurt's thoughts as he gets in his car and what happens when he decides to go after Blaine.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters and places used are the property of their rightful owners._

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you going?"<em>

_"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun! I think I'm just gonna walk home."_

_"Blaine!"_

The words went round and around Kurt's head in a blur. He acted on autopilot as he climbed in his car, closing the door behind him. And then he just sat for a moment, starring out the window at the dark parking lot wondering what the hell happened in the last minute.

Blaine and him and... Nothing made sense. He knew that Blaine had had too much to drink but he'd never acted like that before. And no matter how much he wanted to think otherwise he knew that the alcohol couldn't have been responsible for 100% of what happened. Which only made him wonder what Blaine was going through that he hadn't talked to him about.

As he blinked he realised that he was still just sat there motionless. He turned the engine on methodically, putting the car in drive and turning towards the exit. His hand stilled over the indicator.

Turning left lead him home. Turning right, lead him to Blaine. Despite their fight it was still the direction his heart pulled him, so he let himself go with it, looking left before pulling onto the road.

His eyes began to scan the darkened roads, lit only by the occasional glare from headlights and the glow from streetlights set at intervals along the sidewalk. He tried not to panic when Blaine was nowhere to be seen. At first he wondered how fast he was walking before realising that he must have sat still for a while. A while which Blaine had used to his advantage.

He turned where appropriate, his logic that, try as Blaine might, walking home wasn't exactly a realistic option. He just hoped he caught up to Blaine before he made it to a bus stop and got on one, that's if they were still running this late. Otherwise he just prayed that Blaine wasn't so out of his mind as to try and hitch a ride.

He breathed a sigh of relief when at the next turn a small shadow could be seen, shoulders slumped and head down, kicking at the pavement every other step. He flashed his lights and saw him turn his head in response before he turned back around and continued walking. Kurt had to swallow hard against the whiplash of that one action.

Gritting his teeth he lowered the window, pulling close to the curb as he crawled along next to Blaine, ignoring the horn of the car that sped past him. Blaine chose to studiously ignore him.

"Blaine," he said, trying to speak past the clamp in his throat that came from fighting back tears. "Blaine, please get in the car," he begged. He just continued to walk silently, not even inclining his head in Kurt's direction. "Blaine, please, just get in and we can go home and talk about this. Please."

Blaine stopped walking, stiffly wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. As he turned to face Kurt where the car had stopped next to the sidewalk, the glistening tracks from fallen tears were illuminated in the light.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed sadly.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked brokenly, rubbing at his eyes again.

_Why do I have to shout at people? _Kurt wondered. _Bad things always happen when I shout. _He turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt, quickly climbing out the car and tentatively walking up to Blaine.

"No," he said clearly, hands itching at his sides to catch the tears Blaine missed. "No, I'm not mad." How could he be when Blaine looked so fragile? _Oh screw it, _he thought, his hands reaching up and tenderly wiping away the last of Blaine's tears. And then suddenly Blaine was in his arms, fingers clutching tight into the front of his shirt as he buried his face in Kurt's neck, Kurt's hands rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over, his breath warm on Kurt's skin. "I can't believe that I did that- Tried to pressure you to- After your first kiss!" He exclaimed, pulling back to look at Kurt, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. "I-"

"Shh," Kurt said, his fingers running through the curls at Blaine's temple where they'd spiraled free from the gel Blaine used to tame them. His hands rested loosely at Kurt's waist, fingers toying with the soft fabric of his shirt. "Come on," Kurt said. "Let's go home, get you warmed up, sobered up," he added, chuckling a little in an attempt to lighten the mood. Blaine smiled half-heartedly.

He ran his hand down Blaine's arm, taking his hand from his waist and leading him round to the passenger side. He got Blaine settled in before getting in the drivers seat and turning the car towards home.

The ride was almost silent, the only sound coming from the soft thrum of the engine. Kurt didn't make contact with Blaine, being in the car with him again making him unsure of how to behave. Unsure of how his actions would be interpreted. He hated it. Hated that it was Blaine making him feel like this when he'd been the only person not to until now.

He was thankful he didn't startle too much when he felt Blaine's finger tips graze his forearm, reminding himself to relax as he dropped his hand from the wheel and let Blaine twine their fingers together. Despite everything he couldn't help but relax as Blaine's thumb ran across the back of his hand. It seemed like no time at all before he was taking it back to pull into his drive and turn off the car.

"Do you want to talk tonight or later?" Kurt asked into the darkness, the porch lights glow not quite reaching to the car. "Because we need to talk about what happened, Blaine."

"I know," he sighed. "But not tonight please, my heads killing me," he said, forehead falling against Kurt's shoulder, groaning for emphasis.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "But just so you know you'll be sleeping on the sofa," he told him. "Because it looks like my dad's still up." He gestured to the light in the front window.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked quietly. Kurt tried to make out his face. From the little he could see he looked like he regretted the question as soon as it left his lips.

Kurt thought it was only fair to be honest. "No."

"I really screwed up tonight." It wasn't a question. Kurt put a hand on his arm to stop him when he made to get out of the car.

"It's like you were a different person," Kurt whispered. "I wondered... Did something, happen, that you haven't told me about?" In the darkness he didn't notice Blaine avoiding his gaze. "Anyway, we're talking about it; it can wait until the morning. I'll bet you probably want an aspirin, right?"

"Yes please," Blaine replied.

They climbed out the car separately, meeting around the front as they walked up the pathway to Kurt's door. Blaine didn't try and take Kurt's hand though, and the occasional brush of their fingers as they walked was the closest they came. That was until Blaine gently touched Kurt's shoulder, causing him to pause before entering the house, hand hovering on the door knob.

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked, looking scared for Kurt's answer.

Kurt's fingertips danced over Blaine's cheek bone. "I hope so," he replied. "We'll talk in the morning." Blaine nodded in acceptance, head falling down in regret as he followed Kurt inside.

"Evening," Burt greeted as they walked past the living room.

"Dad, you didn't have to wait up for us," Kurt told him.

"Someone has to make sure that one stays on the sofa," he joked, but Blaine didn't laugh politely like he normally did at Burt's joke. "Something happen with you two?" He asked, sensing the tension between them.

"We're fine, dad. Go on up to bed, I'll make up the sofa."

"Something's definitely up," Burt commented as he moved past them, headed for the stairs. "You never don't fight me about sleeping arrangements."

Kurt waited until the sound of his dad's footsteps had died out before moving to grab blankets and a pillow from the hall closet, leaving Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He quickly made up a bed and then left the room again.

Blaine just wanted to cry; tonight had gone wrong in so many ways. Honestly he wished he could go home, but that would involve explaining to his father that he'd been to a gay bar, a conversation he'd rather avoid if possible. He perched on the edge of the sofa, toeing off his shoes and trying to compose himself before Kurt came back. If he came back.

He tried not to let his relief show when he swept back into the room a minute later with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin which Blaine gratefully accepted and swallowed. Blaine noted that Kurt didn't sit next to him as he finished the water. He couldn't make his mind up whether he wanted him to stay or go. Stay because for the first time he was deathly afraid of losing him, and go so that he could fall apart without making Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want to borrow some pyjamas?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding too loud in the quiet room.

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you."

"Okay. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight," he replied, his voice barely audible. He tugged his sweater over his head. "Kurt?" He turned in the doorway. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt said sincerely despite everything. And then he was gone and Blaine was left alone, though the morning didn't seem like a bad prospect anymore. They'd talk and they'd be fine. They had to be.

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't sure where to leave this to have it lead on to the auditorium scene but I think this works. There's the assurance that they're still together and that they're going to work it out, but at the same time the underlying 'where do we stand now', 'what is and isn't okay anymore'.<em>


End file.
